


Things you Said Over the Phone

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things you Said Over the Phone

JJ’s head was fuzzy and her judgment was skewed at best. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head that she just couldn’t shake. JJ get over the fact you’ll never tell her and you’ll never be able to move on because you’re too afraid! Well, she was tired of that voice haunting her in the silence of the night. Tonight was the night. She was going to call up Emily and tell her exactly how she felt!

The phone rang for what seemed like forever because her head was pounding and time seemed to have slowed the moment she had pulled Emily’s contact information up on her screen.

“Jay? Is everything okay?” Emily asked groggily.

“I’m sorry to call you so late,” JJ admitted, not sure if she was feeling as courageous as her heart had lead her to believe. 

“What time is it?”

“Late,” JJ answered. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it, “Emily, do you remember when you first started at the BAU?”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked half heartily, not exactly sure where JJ was heading with the her line of questioning. 

“When you first started at the BAU you were so hell bent on proving yourself to everyone. You wanted to prove you could be a good profiler and you worked so hard to win everyone over. Well you know we all love you and you’re an essential part of this team.”

“JJ, thanks for the compliment. But it’s late and you should be sleeping,” Emily replied, with a serious tone in her voice. 

“I called to tell you, I love…” JJ trailed off for just a moment. But it was enough that Emily understood what was happening and interrupted before the blonde could continue.

“Jay, I think you should get some rest.”

“But Emily, I’m trying to tell you something really important! Will you just fucking listen to me? I love you, okay? I love you. I’m in love with you!” JJ almost yelled as she let her inflection go from lack of control. 

There was a long pause and if she hand’t been able to hear Emily breathing on the other end of the receiver she would have thought she’d hung up. 

“Em?”

“Jennifer, it’s late. Just please go to bed,” Emily pleaded. Another long pause and JJ realized Emily was right it was far too late and she was in no condition for this conversation. 

“Maybe I should go lie down,” JJ replied. “I love you, Emily. Good night”

“I love you too,” Emily sighed. “Good night, JJ" 

Emily bit her lip to keep from continuing the conversation as she hung up the phone. Ever since JJ’s head trauma she had terminal short-term memory loss. She seemed to be more lucid at night and often managed to call Emily to confess her love, thinking it was the first time. Unfortunately it had been the eighth and each call was more painful than the last. Even after her emotional confessions, Emily would visit the hospital and JJ would rarely remember her at all. The doctors had little hope of recovery and Emily was left to face the burden alone.


End file.
